


Pinpoints

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Fading of the Light-verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker Feelings, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Padmé Amidala, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, no chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What happened during the years Padme was hiding on Tatooine?——-one — Padme tells little Luke about Anakin.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: The Fading of the Light-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Pinpoints

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it a way to get more of a handle on the characters in this verse.

“Who was my daddy?”

It was little Luke who asked that question. Padme supposed she shouldn’t be surprised; after all, Luke was the sort who was always curious about where he came from. Leia too, to an extent, but she seemed more content with Uncle Ben as her father figure, of sorts. 

Padme knew it was just a question. A question asked by an innocent child, wanting to know better. But how did she explain it? How did she explain it to a boy whose image of his father would most likely be shattered just learning the truth. 

”Well, that’s a very...complicated question,” Padme said. “Your father was...a good man.” Not entirely a lie. "He could have a wicked sense of humor. He had a tendency to tease me, but very gently. It was never really mean. I don’t think he found a single thing about me to criticize. He loved me. And when he found out we were going to have children...well, he was so happy.” She could still remember how Anakin had smiled — he had the most beautiful, radiant smile, a smile that she just loved seeing from him. 

” _We’re not gonna worry about it. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life_.”

How it had gone so wrong...Padme still had no idea. 

”Did he love us?” Luke said. 

”He loved you both.” Not entirely a lie; though Ani hadn’t known Padme would have twins. “He loved you both so very much.”

_Enough to kill for you_ , Padme thought grimly. _Enough to bring down democracy for you._

“And you?”

”Luke,” Padme said gently. “Of course I do. So does Uncle Ben, and Uncle Owen, and Aunt Beru, and I’m sure that if other members of your family met you, they’d love you too. I know it. It’s hard not to.”

She ruffled his hair. Luke giggled; it was a sort of sound that made Padme think that maybe, just maybe, there was hope and wonder left in the galaxy. 

She’d have to train them, as they got older, Luke and Leia. Teach them how to fight. Take them to the Rebellion at some point too. Padme just hoped that it wouldn’t be too soon. 


End file.
